


Captured

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Book of Eli references, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fallout Video Game References, Feelings, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Post-Apocalypse, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, Z nation references, Zombie Apocalypse, fallout quote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Multiple groups out in this apocalypse fight to survive so they can stay alive. Winter's group starts to become stronger and Negan finds it to be a threat he plans to kidnap the leader but what happens when both of them meet up? This was a girl he from his past will old feelings arise again? will he try and win her over again? And what about the rumors of this Murphy guy going around? Could he be the cure to solve this zombie apocalypse?





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is using the faceclaim of Addy Carver (Anastasia Baranova)  
> Belle's faceclaim is Morgana (Katie McGrath)   
> and yes I altered the fallout quote there.   
> plus I will be adding more characters as I go!   
> Feels good to be back in the swing of things this part is a little rough so I am sorry.

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2019, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

* * *

 

Year: 2019 Pre-Z 

City: California 

 

-Winter- 

 

“Trust me I know what I saw. She turned into a zombie like creature and she was literary eating someone's face off.” 

 

“Nick, that is impossible you were high are you sure you weren’t seeing things?” I gave him a cold stare. 

 

“I wasn’t Winter, I woke up then went to go find her and she was eating someone.” His tone was serious with a hint of fear. 

 

I gave out a loud irritated sigh “Look there is no such thing as Zombies.” 

 

“I know what I saw.” He snapped at me. 

 

“Fine take me there and show me.” I stood up from the table and crossed my arms. 

 

“It is to dangerous to go back there.” 

 

“Take me there now so I can see this proof.” I demanded. 

 

“Winter..” He said softly “I can’t take you back there.” 

 

“How am I suppose to believe you if you won’t take me there?” 

 

“Fine but it is not my fault if we end up dead.” He glared at me as he lead me outside. 

  
  


“We won’t end up dead sheesh now come on let’s go back to wherever you were at and investigate this whole zombie situation.” 

 

I gave out an irritated groan as we walked over to my car, this better be worth it I had thought to myself. Nick may be friend but he is a drug addict he was in and out of rehab many times I tried being there for him but it was so hard when he was Gloria. You could say I was jealous I was here first before she came into his life and took him from me she enjoyed it too. When I found out that she got turned into a zombie I was a little happy to hear she was one, but a zombie? That is ridiculous. Maybe he overdid it on the drugs last night.. I looked over at him as he stared out the window waiting for us to go to the abandoned church he lived at now an days. I really wish I could tell him how much I loved him but now was not the time I waited to long. I looked away and started the car I just want to get this done and over with so I could prove him wrong. 

 

“Hey...can uh I stay with you tonight?”  He gave me those puppy eyes that he knew I could never say no too. 

 

“Of course you can Nick I told you that you are always welcomed at my place.” I gave him a quick smile as I felt my heart skip a beat. 

 

“Thanks Winter..I don’t have anywhere else to stay at.” His tone was soft with hint of sadness to it. 

 

“I am always here for you, you know that. I have always been there for you.” I snapped a little at him but it was the truth. 

 

“I-I know and I should have came to you when I had my huge downfall I’m sorry..Winter I really am you mean so much to me that I couldn’t get you dragged into this.” 

 

“Look, I have held your hand through all these years and when you cried I have wiped away all of your tears. Nick I don’t think you understand how much I have cared for you to the point where I fell in love with you.” I couldn’t believe I just said that out of all the times it had to be now. 

 

“Well I am in love with you! I just..I just didn’t think you would want a relationship with me..with the way I am..so I got together with Gloria and I felt horrible but you never showed that you cared or anything when I was with her so I thought maybe you didn’t love me like I do with you..” 

 

I wasn’t sure how to respond to that but we finally arrived at the abandoned church where this supposed zombie was that had killed Gloria. 

 

“Umm come on we are here let us go inside and find this zombie of yours.” I opened the door and slipped out. 

 

“We should probably find something to defend ourselves with maybe like a bat or something?” He shrugged and looked around. 

 

“I have a bat in my trunk and my pocket knife here.” I ran over and unlocked the trunk to grab the bat and handed it to him. 

 

“Now we can go inside.” 

 

We ran to the entrance of the church I slowly peeked inside to see if I could spot our killer zombie. I did a double take when I saw a body laying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. That wasn’t normal maybe he was right? I glanced over at him and nudged my head a little to show him I was heading inside. I pulled my pocket knife out to be safe I did not have plans to be attacked by whatever killed that person now way. Whatever was here is gone I signaled Nick to come over. 

 

“Was that one of your friends?” I asked curiously. 

 

“Hmm no I mean I talked to him but he was just a junkie who lived here as well. That's the guy Gloria was biting at.” 

 

“Come on we have to look for her.” I urged him to follow me. 

 

It was right then that I heard snarl come out nowhere and saw something from a horror zombie film come around the corner and walk straight to us. 

 

“See I told you!” He shouted and ran back to the entrance. 

 

“Nick get back here! Oh you have to be kidding me!” I ran after him. 

 

“Get out of the way both of you!” Moments later a loud gunshot echoed the church I clasped my hands to my ears do to being rather close. 

 

“What the hell!” I shouted as I turned around to see a girl standing there holding a 10mm pistol. 

 

“Are you okay?” She came over and asked. 

 

“Yeah!” I said loudly trying to adjust to what just happened. 

 

“Do you know what happened?” I heard Nicks muffled voice. 

 

“No clue to be honest but something tells me those conspiracies about a zombie apocalypse is going to be true.” 

 

“What no bullcrap come on that could have been anything.” I couldn’t believe her, I stopped believing this kind of stuff when I hit the age of ten so I wouldn’t get anymore backlash from my parents. 

 

“What you just saw is the start of a zombie apocalypse nothing else can explain that.” She gave me a stern look. 

 

I mean she wasn’t wrong..I just didn’t want to believe it but now that something she had believed in before is actually becoming real. 

 

“You have a point there. Look if it's going to happen we are going to need to get ourselves prepared. We need to gather up supplies and reliable source of transportation preferable an RV and more people.” I looked over at Nick who was over by the doors he had a smug face going on there he wasn’t going to let this go. 

 

“I can provide a team and transportation, you can get the supplies. By the way my name is Belle.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Belle looks like you and I are going to be groupmates.” I held my hand out for her. 

 

“That would be Winter and I am Nick.” He walked over shook her hand as well. 

 

“Nice to meet you two come on let’s get out of here.” I smiled at the both of them. 

 

It was from that day on that we ended up creating a group of people seeking out a place to settle at and start a safe haven from a world full of zombies, This marks a new journey across an apocalyptic land of where there will be heartbreak, friendship, betrayal, and even love.  


End file.
